A Change In Me
by Enlightened Life
Summary: When Namine Oblivia starts her new school, the last thing she expected was being struck down by the schools bad boy, or all the links and chains that followed. NamineRoxas & SoraKairi AU
1. Carved In Stone

**Disclaimer: Enlightened Life doe's not own Kingdom Hearts.**

_Hey everyone! Thanks for reading. Well here it is, the first chapter of that AU fic I promised. Although it will take a little while to get updates done.. -lazy-... maybe a few reviews would make me a little less lazy.. *hint hint* so YES! Please do review! I hope you enjoy the story. I'm still learning so hopefully the upcoming chapters won't be as boring._

* * *

Chapter 1 –_ Carved In Stone_

"_Another day... another life... another disappointment."_

The young girl pondered over these thoughts as she scanned through her rather new room. Her blonde hair slightly overlapping her eyes as she tilted her head slightly. "Another new home... might as well not adjust. We'll move again soon enough..", she thought around. Sadness in her small, meek voice.

"Lets see... class introductions..." she mused, "My name is Namine Oblivia , I am 16 years old, and don't want to be here." She laughed faintly at her attempts, knowing all of them to be honest but also knowing that she could probably be spending the rest of her time in the school as the strange apathetic girl and receiving questions such as _"Why are you even here?"_ if she used any of them. Unamused by the thought, she quickly stood up and exited the room and dragged herself down the stairs.

"Oh, Namine. Why don't you wear something more colorful? That white dress is so bland", a women addressed her, with a look of disapproval painted across her face. Namine stared for a moment at her mother. The neon-colored apron made her eyes burn and she squinted.

"Mother, I love this dress. It's my favorite". Namine had looked away from her mother and her array of intensely hued clothing. She had never had a very good connection with her mother. The women had always dragged her from place to place with a new job, not giving Namine a chance to ever make close _friends. _The only person Namine ever really talked to was a small voice at the back of her mind screaming _"This sucks!" _and she wasn't even sure if that counted as a person. Her mother simply frowned at her daughters reaction and quickly made her way back to the kitchen. Namine stared at the floor as she exited the house mouthing the words "I'm sorry".

*

"Sora! What are you doing!", screamed a silver-haired boy, short of breathe and still running. Sora turned his head to see his friend running not too far behind him. Thankfully for him, no-one was ever able to catch him. He was once leader of the cross-country group in his town and was well known to be quite the 'speed-demon'. Disregarding his tracker, Sora turned forward again and began running at an increased speed. "Sora!", the other boy charged. His silvery hair was radiant in the now gleaming sunlight. He wore a pair of radical blue jeans with a dark sleeveless shirt which unzipped slightly just above his belt. His body warmer was stainless white with blue and yellow outlining around the edges and his collar. His trainers were a stylish gray and white with yellow laces. His deep blue eyes squinted as he continued sprinting after his spiky haired rival

"_Why does he have to act so damn stupidly?!"_

*

Namine pondered on her discussion with her mother back inside house. She wasn't _completely_ impassive, after all... she was only human. "I can't imagine how hard it is for her..." she thought out loud.

"_If she didn't move around with her job... we'd be out on the streets. It's not like I ever had a dad to care about." _

She trotted forward, still fixated with the gray pavement. "Huh?" She halted; a small but noticeable shape laid on the ground in front of her. Namine found herself gawking for what seemed a very extended time at the shape before leaning down to examine it. Her azure eyed widened and a smile widened on her face. She beamed. "Oh my.. gosh, that is SO COOL!". In her hand rested a small heart shaped rock. "Maybe it's a s-sign... or mayb-... OH MY GOSH!! It's so perfectly carved!", the small girls eyes were widened in disbelieve. "What if someon-..." she quickly shot back to reality. "Oh my... I just went crazy over a _rock_". Silently cursing to herself, she began to rise from the floor.

"WATCH OUT!!"

She tilted her head slightly to see behind her. The first thing she saw were a set of deep blue eyes. Then crazy spiky hair coming towards her... head? _"Wait.. wha-...?!?"_

"**BANG!"**

She smashed back to the floor in a loud crash squinting in pain as her legs grazed the floor with a fast impact. The ground was rough and cold. Namine didn't have time to react before feeling a cold wet feeling on her left leg. The right leg was slightly numbed. She groaned quietly in pain before opening her eyes to see the cause of this pain awkwardly climbing to his feet. Shooting a glare her way he moaned. Namine climbed half way before beginning to apologize.

"I'm sorr-.."

"What the hell are you doing sitting in the middle of the freaking street!? Don't you know people walk on these? Are you stupid?!" He yelled. A sting in his voice made Namine very uneasy and she tried to slant away.

"_Wow...", _she thought quietly. Trying to stay completely calm and not retaliating rudely.

"I tried so say I'm sorry...", she exclaimed, still feeling a sting in her leg she looked down and saw a bleeding scab had appeared. "Forget it! This isn't worth my time!", he complained and began running again and Namine simply stared after him in disbelieve before her gaze was interrupted by his silver-haired companion passing her by, gesturing many apologies. Not stopping to help as he sped up to catch the ever-so-rude brunette.

"_Another day... another life... another silly person to start my day off __**fantastically**__" , _She thought sarcastically as the painful trek to her new school continued.

* * *

_Ouch... seems like Namines having a bit of a bad day. :O Why must Sora be so mean? You'll see soon enough! :D_

_Please ! At least 3 reviews to continue with the next chapter! Haz._


	2. Is It Fate?

**Disclaimer: Enlightened Life doe's not own Kingdom Hearts.**

_Hey everyone... x_x I'm really sorry about the lateness of this chapter. It's way overdue.. XD but sadly I feel like it's rushed. But thank you everyone so much for the reviews! I never ever expected so many and am so glad some of you liked the chapter! -heart-_

_I really hope this chapter isn't too boring/drags too much because I, honestly, I'm just glad it's out of the way._

_[Special thanks to any reviewers who left advice or the writing [mostly grammar], I tried to put it to use but sadly UK grammar is a little different]_

* * *

Chapter 2 – _Is It Fate?_

"Sora, what is the matter with you? I had to apologize to someone because of you... _again!_" Riku exclaimed. The harsh tone in his voice seemed to have no effect on Sora at all, other than a look of confusion.

"It's not my fault she was sitting down in the middle of the pavement, is it?" Sora replied in an unsympathetic manner.

Riku stepped forward to tower over his friend. The brunette simply looked up at him and gave yet another confused look, causing Riku to back off in frustration. This wasn't the first time he had had to deal with Sora. Take the reason they were running for an example. Walking to school ever so casually when suddenly Sora decides to try and be smart and give a nice little comment to two drunken men sitting on the side of the road. The comment wasn't important. What was a matter of importance in the situation was that Sora had peeved two much older, **NOT** sober men off and they weren't about to let him (or Riku) walk away without a fight. Naturally, Sora ran like crazy leaving Riku to deal with it. They're good friends, and all but... Sora's different from how he was before so all Riku can do is bail him out of every little situation but he just puts up with it. After all, he _keeps his promises. _Responsibility isn't something Sora will take easily for some reason. He avoids every little situation hoping that someone else will clean it up without blaming him.

"You can't keep living like this forever, Sora..." With that, Riku left. Leaving a certain dusky headed boy to linger in his thoughts.

"_I know."_

*

"Alright, dear, can you try moving your leg for me?" nurse Aerith asked.

"Um.. okay," and Namine did so. Her legs now simply felt numb from exhaustion and she could only faintly feel the cold floor against her pale toes. The nurse nodded with a smile, and Namine smiled back.

"It'll take a few days to heal but the pain should have mostly ceased." The nurse informed, and the small blonde haired girl began her next journey to find her first class of the so far violent school.

She entered a large classroom. It was near enough full of students who simply glared at her, exchanged whispers, and glared back again. The cycle continued as Namine made her way to a seat on the front row. It was ironically the middle seat of that row which made her groan with the thought of being the literal 'center of attention'. From a quick scan of the classroom, she made out that the walls were of a pale blue color and the floor was a clear white. Although it was hard to see the colors behind sheets upon sheets of work, drawing, charts, posters, and the occasional piece of classroom vandalism.

"_This room would be so perfect if it wasn't so messy,"_ Namine mused as she examined the floor. It was a very shiny almost-mirror like floor, but with a white-like look to it. Well... almost white. It was filthy from top to bottom. So much dust gathered in one place would usually be classed as a hazard, but this was a school and it was apparently acceptable here. Namine bit her lip trying not to begin a long rant of disapproval.

"Well class, you're a tiny bit noisier then usual so I suspect you've noticed our new arrival."

Looking up, Namine's eyes widened at the majestic figure in front of her and she felt her mouth slowly drop to the floor. Before her stood a tall superior like man. His spiky blond hair looked like it had been carved from stone and animated by angels power. His eyes were intensely blue and she began to feel herself becoming lost within this gaze. His face made so many wonders blow into her mind as she began to question who he was! Suddenly she felt a sharp snap in front of her small delicate and it instantly snapped her back to reality. She looked to see his fingers clasped together infront of her, which had clicked together as a wake-up call. She groaned as the whispers consumed the room again but he simply cut them off.

"Hello, Namine. I am Mr. Strife. If you would be so kind as to simply address me as that then please do. The term 'sir' makes me feel old," Mr. Strife explained in a soft tone, "Why don't you introduce yourself?" She nodded, getting up to began a painful rant about how exciting her life was.

The petite blond began to question the introductions again and decided to try and avoid them.

"Um... do you think I cou-..." The door crashed open, interrupting her pitiful attempt to avoid speaking to the entire class. There stood a small girl who looked a lot like Namine. She lowered herself back into her seat and the girl standing in the door frame sent her a quick glare. Namine glared back but quickly backed down, not hoping to make any real enemies on the first day. The girl was quite small with beautiful eyes which seemed to be a mixed of blue and light purple. Her distinctive red hair was perfectly styled, flowing around the frame of her thin neck. Namine continued to scan her in wonder.

Abruptly, Mr. Strife finally spoke but only one simple word escaped his mouth.

"Kairi..."

*

"Man... do you guys ever give up?" Sora questioned the three stern teachers in front of him. With no response he shrugged and began to walk away but one of the teachers cut in front of him while another restrained him by his bag. Irritated, Sora was about to start an argument only to be stopped in his tracks

_again_.

"Well, Sora. It seems you're being the schools local baboon again," The third teacher had a smug voice. He seemed so proud of himself for the current situation, "Although... I'm not amused". The brunette shot glares at the teacher before trying to run again. No use. The teacher behind him was quite muscular with a very strong grip. Sora felt thankful that he hadn't grabbed his hair instead of the bag.

"Why can't you just let me go? Even if I went to lessons I wouldn-..." Sora was beginning to get tired of being interrupted by these teachers.

"Because we'd rather see you in a learning environment then out here picking fights with every person you see," the third teacher spoke again with an even snobbier voice then before. Before Sora could retort he was being dragged into the school building against his will. All of the sudden, something caught the corner of his eye. After looking back, he saw nothing but felt sure that there had been a spark of deep red hair going through that door. Almost the exact same color as _her_ hair. He gave up fighting against the teachers, feeling depressed and lost in his thoughts.

"_Was that really her..?" _He closed his eyes to picture a beautiful petite-framed red-head.

_Her face was smiling brightly with him next to her, smiling just as happily. They were on a beach, it was quite sunny outside and Sora had sand all over him. They were happy but the thoughts soon turned dark. Sora's smile quickly faded and his eyes turned into a fury of pale gray fog. The girl's face saddened as she stood up quickly and retreated from the beach, leaving him to be bitter and alone. _

His eyes shot open, feeling watery liquid threaten them. _"No... it can't have been. I refuse it to be..."_ The thoughts shattered into a thousand pieces as he continued to be dragged by the teachers, tightening his grip on an object in his dark pocket.

"_This can't be fate..."_

_

* * *

_

_There you have it.. a mystery in the making.. will Namine's class accept her? Who is 'Kairi'...? What lurks deep in Sora's past.. or his POCKET?_

_I promise to try and get the next chapter up faster, this one was mostly late due to internet and procrastination issues.. xD_

_Please review if you like it :]_


	3. No Secrets

**Disclaimer: Enlightened Life doe's not own Kingdom Hearts.**

_Ah! Here it is! Chapter 3. xD Never really gotten this far in writing anything. _

_I am also deciding to dedicate this chapter to a very talented and special author, **White Simplicity**. The contents of this chapter are what makes me want to dedicate it to her. She'll probably understand why after reading but some of you probably won't. :P _

_Anyhow, I hope you all enjoy enjoy this chapter. Thank you to all those who have been reading and reviewing! Really means a lot to me!  
_

_Btw, **Unfortunate Events**, thank you for reviewing and **loving **your Namixas fanfiction so far. Keep going! :] _

* * *

Chapter 3 – _No Secrets_

The red-headed girl known as Kairi had walked into the room now. She hadn't taken her eyes off Namine the entire time but they had softened. Namine displaced her glare into a small smile as Kairi turned away to face Mr. Strife, who seemed highly impatient with her.

"Kairi, you are always late to this lesson and I've let you off enough times without an excuse," He yelled, hoping for a better reaction then all the previous attempts, "What's the _real_ reason you're late?"

Kairi stepped forward slightly, raising her head to seem more independent of whatever she was going to say. Namine watched closely, trying to see any emotion on Kairi's face. All in vane, Kairi's face was so calm you wouldn't think she was conscious. Her pink dress curved perfectly with her body as she moved further into the numb-sensed room. Her outfit consisted of a zip-type design. The dress was just above knee length with 3 zips running down the length. Two of the zips ran to the bottom being completely fastened while the middle zip slitted at the center point giving the sides of the dress a slight flare at the edges. The middle zip did not run all the way to the top of the dress, it slitted again to reveal a white vest below. Her belt random around her small frame perfectly, and held a subtle black bag which had a purple lace attached to it. Namine tilted her head in wonder of what she had within it. Kairi's shoes were a light purple color with the black laces running through the assigned shoe-wholes up to her ankles in a crisscross design.

Her radiant hair caught Namine's eyes again but the teacher asked once more, "Kairi, why are you late _again?_" the emphasis in his voice frightened the small blonde slightly and she cowered.

Her reaction was uninformative, "I was talking to someone. That's all you're going to know," but the teacher seemed satisfied with her honest tone and simply handed her a detention slip. Kairi quickly turned to Namine, as if she was looking for something then gave a heavy sigh and made her way to the other seat near the back of the room. They didn't take their eyes off each other for the rest of the moment. Namine noticed Kairi sit in front of an older-looking boy with red spiked up hair. She felt her mouth drop open at the sight; it looked like he had be electrocuted with 100 volts and used extreme hair gel at the same time. She was about to look away when a huge smirk appeared across his face, directing it at late red-head. Kairi smiled weakly and took her seat. As soon as he couldn't see her face the smile turned into a heavy frown.

"Okay, Namine, would you stay with me after this class please? I have your school schedule." The teacher asked, and the small blonde nodded weakly. After about 15 minutes into the class, Namine found herself staring at every poster in the room, but stopped and realized that she was actually _counting_ them. Laughing weakly to herself, she turned her head around briefly to see what Kairi was doing but felt her face grow cold. Kairi's face was angry, _very_ angry. Her arms had shaped themselves into fists upon the table and were only getting tighter. She was shaking, and biting her lip. Namine then caught clear sight of the other red-heads fingers twiddling through Kairi's luscious hair and he was whispering things to her. With each word she seemed to feel more and more nervous, and Namine could only shiver at her ideas of what he may be saying. Axel eyed her for a moment and she quickly turned back. He continued.

"Come on, Kairi... you just meet me outside. It's not that bad, I'm in a good mood.. maybe you'll have fun... remember, no-one in this school is better at it then me, got it memorized?" The red-head stalled certain words and added more sound to them. Sometimes even slurring.

Kairi shuddered again and he felt it. His hand began to move from her hair to the back of her smooth neck and she closed her eyes. Her mind was racing was an Olympic marathon. Thoughts racing from place to place making her anger seem smaller and the fear seem larger. Axel continued to examine her neck, but caught Namine turning around again. He was beginning to get frustrated. "I'll have to do something about that new kid. She clearly never got it memorized to stay out of others business." Axel said in an interested tone. Kairi stopped her mind-race for a moment to think over what Axel had just whispered ever-so-quietly in her ear.

"_He makes doing something about her... seems like a chore... wait, what's he going to do?!" _Kairi's body froze up. Axel felt the sudden chill and relaxed his hand back to his own desk, satisfied but not yet complete with his fun. He leaned his body forward a little and whispered "I'll be seeing you around, Kairi... and looking forward to it". With his withdraw, Kairi relaxed her body and unclenched her fists. She sent a worried look to Namine but the blonde was no longer watching the small performance.

The bell rang and Kairi started to make her way out, Axel got ahead of her. She watched closely and her eyes widened when she saw Axel grab Namine's wrist and pull her harshly towards the door. He was only playing with her, of course. He soon let go and had an award winning evil grin on as he and his fiery crimson spikes were seen out of the door frame and out of Kairi's sight. Her fists returned to her and she soon sent glares towards Mr. Strife. He never seemed to noticed when Axel did these things, or he just didn't care.

"Why can't you do something about him?!" Kairi's anger was uncontrollable. Mr. Strife sent her a confused look.

"Do what about who?" His reply wasn't sarcastic, although he was usually very good at acting. Kairi tried to calm down a little as she narrowed him out of her view. Walking over to Namine, the small blonde was holding her wrist within her other hand. It was redden from Axel's hard grip and Namine's eyes looked sore. She wanted to cry. Kairi quickly pulled her in for an embrace and the blondes emotions spilled forwards. They both keeled to the floor and Namine began to calm down. She was shaking slightly. "What on earth has been going on?!" Mr. Strife said, simply eying Kairi. She ignored him but soon felt the sting of his glare and looked up.

"Nothing you'd know about, _Sir._" Kairi picked Namine up off the ground, picked up her schedule and both girls made their way to the exit for a long walk to their next joy-filled class.

*

The headmasters office was small and symmetrical. The walls were covered with a stingy brown and green pattern with made it's way all the way around to where the young brunette had been placed against his will. The head's chair was a black, leather, recliner type which reminded him of those moments where the evil masterminds of Disney films would sit and plot how to kill the hero. He laughed quietly imaging himself as the 'hero' but was soon stopped as a loud ringing embraced his ears. He winced a little but then looked up to see a large man over towering him. In his hand, a ruler which had clearly just made impact with the pine table in front of him.

"Hey, what was that about?" Sora asked, feeling a sudden lack of personal space.

"Hm... Sora... Hik.. Hi.. Hikari, right?" The headmaster asked, ignoring Sora's question and irritating him by making his last name sound like hiccuping, "Oh, that name, so familiar." the brunette's eyes widened. His family wasn't exactly known. He lived alone with his mother in their own small house. The father got a divorce action a few years back and as for everything else, Sora disregarded it as simply _imagination, _or things he wanted to purposely forget. "Don't you have a...-"

"I'm an only child." Sora replied before the head could suggest anything. He didn't want to hear it or be questioned about it.

"Well, Sora, only child or not... you are the only child in this office now and there were very good reasons for it. You're never in class, your grades are falling, you even run away and bad-mouth the teachers, you have no respect for the other students and only come to school to apparently pick fights. I've never seen you in any physical fights but that doesn't mean they may not happen," Sora glared at him, still unamused. He rolled his eyes at the "fighting" comment.

"_Me... fighting? Yeah, right..." _He mused while rolling his eyes some more.

"I'm assigning you a student mentor." The headmasters words stung Sora deep. Way too deep.

"...WHAT?!" Sora snorted his words, the idea of another student babysitting him, as in _actually_ being near him all the time telling him what not to do made Sora almost fall backwards. Riku's his friend, the friend who was there when he needs him. A babysitter is there even when they aren't needed, or wanted for that matter. Before Sora could retort he was being pushed out of the office.

"I'll send your mentor to meet you tomorrow. I am completely confident that you'll get along great!"

*

"Kairi, I'm sorry for taking your seat in class... I didn't know." Namine spoke quietly, still a little scared from seeing what she did.

Kairi replied looking at Namine with a concerned face. "It's fine, I can put up with Axel, but you should stay out of his way. He's kinda' ruthless."

"But..." The blonde began and Kairi glared at her, confused as to why Namine finds it to hard not to worry about _her_. A complete stranger. Kairi became desperate to change the subject. Namine's head had now dropped to the floor. She was scared to even look at the timetables. He was bound to be in some of her other classes and she would probably be alone.

_"Kairi will leave me to go hang out with her other friends soon..."_

"Namine... you know that boy who knocked you over this morning and acted so rudely about it..?" Namine shot a look straight her way. Kairi simply looked back, taking Namines reaction as a "yes".

"Please don't hold in against him, he's like that with everyone... please." Kairi pleaded, beginning to fluster. She obviously cared somewhat about the boy so the small petite blonde simply agreed.

"I wasn't planning to. Some guys are just stupid, that's all." Namine felt Kairi pull her in for a hug and she squealed as the red-head slowly cut her circulation off and withdrew. "But... how do you know about that?" She asked and Kairi smiled.

"The same way I knew about you. From Riku. Sora's friend. Soras the boy who knocked you over. He's quite rude now but wasn't always like that," Namine felt herself getting drawn into something deep. "He used to be my best friend... almost more.." Kairi stopped her in tracks for a moment. She was reminiscing memories lost to time. Her eyes were slowly beginning to water, when Namine noticed, she softly pulled Kairi out of the hallway and the two girls kept walking to their next class. Kairi pulled out her phone and scanned through the names in her address book. Namine eyed the phone, reading what appeared on the small screen and her light eyes soon widened. Kairi smiled at her then looked back to the screen.

"_Hikari, Sora."_

"_Would you like to delete this contact?"_

"Yes." She spoke out-loud and walked into the class with her new friend, Namine. The red-head obviously had a lot of secrets to hide, but if they upset her this much, then maybe they were better off as secrets. Namine looked at her and Kairi let out a big smile gesturing her to sit in the seat next to hers. Namine smiled back and sat down. Before she knew it, Kairi was telling her everything. "I'm not going anywhere, Namine... but on one condition," Namine looked up to see Kairi facing her, a large smile imprinted across her soft face, "No secrets, okay?" Namine nodded so both girls smiled.

_"No secrets it is..."_

* * *

_Gah. School is sadly depriving me of ever-so-precious time so Chapter 4 will probably be a little late. Dx_

_If the story is confusing so far, just go along with that... XD mysteries are fun._

_As usual, I look exceptionally forward to reading any reviews that may get posted [I really hope they do... :O]_

_Thank you for reading! :)  
_


	4. You're nothing special

**Disclaimer: Enlightened Life doe's not own Kingdom Hearts.**

_Omg... you have no idea how much I despise this chapter... x_x not to mention it's very procrastinated and rushed. EXAMS. Gah! Burn them! Burn them all... T_T -fails at life-_

_Well, here it is anyway... in all it's glory. XD GCSEs are zapping me of the will to live. Well, that and any TIME to live. It's crazy stuff, 8 exams left to do. Meaning yet again, another late update to come. _

_I apologize if this is a little too... lame. Haven't really had time to do anything xD school is sooo much fun, you know? But with all seriousness... yeah... sorry if it sucks. I don't like it anyway._

**REVIEWS:**

**_Unfortunate Events:_ xD Don't worry, I may be a huge Namora fan but this is far from a lovey dovey relationship. :P**

**_TheMagicalTapeworm:_ Confusion works. :O If you're confused then you read on to actually become... unconfused. HUZZAH! **

**_khobsessed77:_ Haha, really, who were you thinking? :P**

**_Southern Hearts:_ Your username.. makes me think of eskimo Sora in an igloo with Kairi... aweso-... ANYWHO... No paitence here, just lazyness. 8D**

**_Fragile Serenity:_ Same.. T-T Poor poor Namine.  
**

**_All other reviewers:_** **Thank you! I would respond to all of you but I do have an exam to revise for... which will probably never happen but YES, will try! **

* * *

Chapter 4 – _You're nothing special_

_The waves brushes against the soft sand leaving small fragments of liquid behind on the some-what empty shores. The glistening sun burning intently on the unshaded areas. Endless shining on the perfectly crafted sand stretched which stretched top to bottom, with the water dancing up and down on it's side. Above the sand, layed a series of wooden structures. The cliffs had designs cascading all around them leading to small tree-house type patios. Small shacks rounded the ground along the shoreline, one of which lead to a constructed bridge, crossing a distance into the water to a small counter-island. This island was something simple, yet noticeable while it held nothing more then one paopu tree. _

_Down by the shacks a small girl sat impatiently, her body absorbing the intense heat. Her red hair shone brightly in the sunlight, curving in all directions as her head fell forward and made contact with her knees. Her body had become a perfectly shaped ball and she began to weep like anyone was there to hear her afterall._

"_W-when will he b-b-be here... h-he p-prom-mised..." her words were muffled as deeper breathes of the tropical air were inhaled with each word. She tightened her arms again and winced at the grasp on her legs. She was causing herself pain, but didn't care since he was causing much more. A small object rested beside her slowly becoming drowned in the sand blown over it. She placed on of her hands on it , squeezing hard before tossing it upwards. The star shaped object elevated in the air for a few seconds before landing a couple of meters away, close to the shoreline. The small red-head stared at it blankly for just as long. The water seemed to attack it from all directions, reminding her to rub her eyes. She lifted her numb body up to walk in the opposite direction._

"_He's not coming... I should of known better... I really should have." _

_She strode forward, keeping her eyes fixed on the boat which would take her home. She sighed deeply and turned back around, regretting throwing the object. Her eyes widened. It was now in the water being slowly drifted out to sea. She felt herself turning in it's direction involuntarily. Her chest dug deep as if the item was digging on it. She inhaled quickly before deserting her sandals and rushing into the salty water to retrieve it. The cold water pushed into her as she made her way out to sea. It seemed so much further away then it looked from the shore. She felt some water enter her mouth and gasped. The continuous waves bashing into her fragile body from all directions. Pushing herself under the water, it become easier to avoid the waves but the rush still sent her backwards. There was no air, and she was running low on oxygen. Eventually she was in reaching distance of the star. Her hand grabbed it tightly and she dived above the surface, only to meet a large wave which pushed her back under fiercely. Her body smashed against a sharp rock below the surface, causing her to fall limp and to drift softly to the seemingly blue sand. Her consciousness was slowly fading and she closed her eyes. _

_She felt everything go cold. Everything except for an hand. It wrapped around her wrist firmly, dragging her to the surface._

"_Kairi... Kairi, open you eyes..." the voice was frightened... no.. terrified. She didn't open her eyes._

"_Kairi, please, Kairi!"_

_She felt the sand below her and her body shook rapidly. The arms never seemed to let go._

"_Kairi..."_

"Sor-.."

Kairi's eyes shot open to face the blue wall. She turned over slowly, feeling nauseous. The room was lit in the moonlight as Kairi scanned the area. Her bedroom. She was almost a little too thankful that it was just a dream. Examining her clock, her eyes widened at the sight of the digits 5 and two 0s. She sighed deeply and got out of bed, almost losing her footing. "It felt so real..." her words were short of breath as she stumbled towards her bathroom. Soon the realization of how wet her hair was seeped in. The air grabbed at her mouth tightly, wanting her to speak the words that were running laps around her mind. However all in vane as she silenced the thoughts and began to get ready for school.

"All a dream." She scolded herself strictly, "Just a dream. That's all it is."

She strictly made her way back over to her bed and stared blankly at the floor, examining the moonlight once more. Kairi made her way over to the window and opened the two large doors leading to her balcony. The floor now seemed to shift as the shadow of the curtain blow softly in the wind. Musing slightly, she softly leant over the balcony to get a clear view of the beach in the distance.

"_Everything fell apart there..."_

With that, Kairi made her way back into the bathroom to prepare for the long day ahead.

*

"Huh!" The spiky haired brunette opened his eyes marginally and stared at the student in front of him. He felt a bitter sensation rushed over him as his surrounding gripped him tightly. The floor was cold... wait.. floor? Sora jumped up rapidly and looked around the room at the gawking audidence he had apparently attracted. Embarrassed and as red as a clowns nose, the clown himself made a run for it. Once again to skip class, and completely forgetting the student in front of him. He made his way into the outside lunch area and sat down abruptly, attempting to hide the intense trembling which had possessed his body. Embarrassment can do a lot to the boy who rarely gets seen in class. He closed his eyes, hoping to recapture the memory or dream he was having. "Gah... stupid school." he said quietly to himself.

"School can be good while it lasts, but I've never really been much of an optimist anyway." An unexpected reply made Sora jump once more to see a blonde girl sitting opposite him. The girl who he had gladly sent flying to the floor only yesterday. He gulped quickly and she laughed. "Hello, Sora, my name is Namine. I'm your selected student mentor. Honestly, I am a little scared to be put to such a responsibility... especially over you, but will try my hardest to do the headmaster and myself proud."

"What about me? What will you try your hardest to do with me?" Sora asked, feeling slightly offended for being left out of the sentence.

"I plan to make life... easier for you, while, of course, you attend regular classes. They aren't that hard, why do you avoid them?"

Sora was getting irritated with her already, but also curious what possible reason she had for accepting this job. His conclusion was simply put to her having a 'big head' and thinking she can do anything. "Oh really? What makes you so special then? No-one can change me. Especially not some little new kid with no friends who wants to try and befriend me. The guy who sent you flying into the street."

Namine was stunned by his cold reaction but pushed forwards. After receiving the job request, she had decided to give it a shot seeing as so many people had given up on him before. She also knew his statement was wrong. "I do have a friend, for your information, and her name is..." Namine was nervous. She had heard rumors that Sora still kept all memories and sometimes would get angry from hearing things about Kairi but decided it was worth a shot, "Kai-.."

"**RINGGG"**

Namines head jerked around fast to face the school bell a few meters away which was now vibrating intensely. Her head twisted back round to where the brunette was placed to notice he was nowhere to be seen. She let out a long sigh and moved sluggishly to her next class. Kairi would be expecting her to tell her everything... when she found out, that is. The blonde closed her eyes to picture the red-heads face and chuckled. However, the rest of her walk was as depressive as a funeral home.

"This is going to be harder then I thought..."

*****

"HUH?!?!!!" Kairi's screeching made the blonde's glare seem endless as she studied her friends blank face. "How the... hell.... did.. yo...you... get put.. in..t-to... THAT JOB?!" she sounded somewhat concerned but had a more speechless expression. Yet she was able to speak quite clearly. Surprisingly. The red-head was now stretching quite far across the table, invadinging Namine's private bubble. Namine knew that Kairi would most likely react like this but she couldn't really respond since she didn't know how to answer. It just sort of... happened.

*******FLASHBACK*******

"_H-he-heh... aren't you stu-students lucky?" the headmasters constantly stuttering made Namine clench her fists. She didn't usually get annoyed by people but this was ridiculous. The teacher couldn't even pronounce basic words without the stutter kicking into over drive. She tried to ignore it by examining the other students gathered in the office. All of which had extremely confused faces. It didn't help that they were stood in a line either, infact it was quite a bit more intimidating. Namine bit her lip. A punishments of sorts after being enrolled for such a short time would most likely be... very bad._

"_I h-ha-ve a prop-pro-ersition for o-one of y-ya-hooo" Namine felt her throat go dry, "How wa-would yo-you la-like to per-so-so-nally men-to-tor Sor-aaa Hi-hik-kari?" _

"_What...?"_

_Namine felt her words dry up. That name was the name of the 'evil' child who has decided to use her head as a football _**(A/N: British Soccer version o_o)**_and played Mr. **Im-Too-Bad-Ass-To-Apologize**. However, before she could protest against this very idea the blonde soon felt all the presences beside her disappear. They had all stepped behind her. Making her, the only one standing forward. Almost as if she had involuntarily agreed to do the job._

"_Great, Namine! Can you start today?"_

"_I..I.. uh.. me.. him... bad.. noo... ah... wha..???" was all she could say._

*******END FLASHBACK*******

Kairi felt her eyes widening beyond belief at the story. Namine stared glumly at the table, feeling rather disappointed in her first encounter with the 'charge'. The table had fallen silent as both girls sat there reliving the story in their minds. Namine... and Sora... having to help each other (Mostly helping Sora) and Namine being friends with Kairi? Fate was messing with them. Kairi stood stood abruptly and decided to leave school early. The dream she had the night before was ramming at her brain and she needed to get out. Fast. She found herself daydreaming as the exit came into clear view. Although a tall figure soon slithered in her way.

"Riku..."

"Kairi, we need to talk. Now."

* * *

_Lazyness shall one day consume us all... -.- please do review. If you guys review then I honestly feel more like people want to read this stuff.. xD it's my first fanfiction and I would honestly love to keep writing it people want me to. So... **REVIEW PLEASE**_.

_Next update will be... delayed _ but it will be updated. Even if it takes 2 years, it will be. :D_

_Thank you for reading. :]_


End file.
